Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Wonder and Nicki's Roleplaying Cave/This RP is a WIP
Incomplete ~ Rated R to be safe ---- Tristan: The only thing he registered waking up was the smell of fresh sheets. Not the light coming through the window, which, for whatever reason, hadn't been covered with the heavy curtains he'd bought from Swedish Hell aka IKEA barely a month ago, or the smell of food and coffee coming from somewhere outside his door, but the sheets. Tristan couldn't remember changing his bedding. Hell, he didn't even remember getting into bed and, judging by the constant ringing in his ears, he ought to be surprised he didn't have a killer migraine. The boy sat up groggily, missing his reflection in the mirror -- his hair was a mess, one might even call out it resemblance to a bird's nest, his eyes puffy and red -- reaching out blindly for his phone. 11 AM. Lovely. Skylar: The floor wasn't the comfiest part of Eros' Cabin but it was by far the largest. It was a plush, red coloured carpet with rare wine stains splattered over the previously perfect flooring. All Skylar really wanted to do was lie there in his own misery and perhaps sleep. Holden and Naomi had even been nice enough to bring his bedding out for him, albeit Naomi was a little hesitant at first. Skylar, however, was beginning to feel slightly....lonely. He went for his phone and decided to call Rhi over despite being slightly drunk-- well maybe slightly was an understatement as he ended up calling Tristan instead. "Uhhhhhh, H-h-heyyyyyy?" Tristan: After some contemplation, Tristan decided to blame the sheets on Lydia, a daughter of Thanatos he'd come to consider a friend, a weird friend from the 20s that spent almost a century in the Underworld, but a friend nonetheless, who cared enough to change his sheets and force him to shower and drink water and eat. He'd have to buy her a bottle of wine as thanks. Or steal one from Dionysus', at the very least. Generic phone ringing sucked him out of his thoughts, however, just as he put his smartphone back on his night table. He picked up without looking at the caller ID, covering half of his face with his palm. He was so tired. "Did whoever gave you this number forget to mention I don't talk business before lunch?" he drawled, not used to talking to Skylar on the phone and so not recognizing his voice, instead jumping to the conclusion that this was someone calling him for a deal. Skylar: A faint gasp can be heared from the other side of the line before a grumble follows it and a faint muttering of "Why are R and T so close together?" Skylar sighed gently before returning to the phone, "Sorry but I meant to call Rhi not you." He kept the phone up to his ear without hanging up, not because he necessarily wanted to speak to Tristian just because he was too lazy to hang up. After an awkward three second silence Skylar moved in his 'bed' making a faint rustling sound that traveled down the phone Tristan: His eyebrows disappearing under his mop of hair when he realized who was on the other end of the line, Tristan sat up once again. "Skylar," he says, the other boy's name half a statement, half a question. The two haven't talked, or even seen each other in a long time. Skylar: As Tristan mentioned his name he hummed in confirmation before he spoke again, "I suggest you hang up unless you plan on coming over which I doubt you are, and well I'm too lazy to hang up...." He reached out for the bottle of water beside him but he knocked it over so that it was just out of reach and groaned into himself. Tristan: '''Groaning, Tristan forced himself out of bed, into a pair of pajama pants, and out of his room, his phone still by his ear. In search of water at Apate's kitchen, he remembered that Skylar probably hasn't hung up yet. "Are you drunk, high, or both?" '''Skylar: A sharp sigh came from his throat as Tristan started talking again, "Just drunk---I think...." He trailed off, his head was beginning to collide with the pillow. Tristan: A sigh was his only response, as he filled a cup with water and downed it in one go. Skylar: He whined for attention, "Can you come over, or get Rhi to come over?" Tristan: He set his phone on the counter, after putting it on speaker. "And you can't do that on your on why?" he asked, searching through the kitchen drawers for some aspirin. Skylar: It snapped in his mind that indirectly hinting the fact he wanted Tristan over and not Rhi wasn't exactly working so he decided to just be honest about it, "Actually can you come over? I don't want to get a mouthful from Rhi for being like this." He reached out for the bottle of water, forgetting he knocked it over and made a disappointed grunt as he remembered what had happened. Tristan: He raises an eyebrow while waiting for the effervescent aspirin he managed to find to dissolve. "Can't resist my hot body, or are you just longing for my biting humour?" Skylar: He breathed down the phone for a while, debating his options, "Both." Tristan: "Be there in twenty," he replied with a chuckle. Hanging up, he downed his medicine and strolled back to his room to wash himself and get dressed. Skylar: He sighed as Tristan hung up and threw his phone down onto the floor before he pulled up the duvet cover surrounding him and decided to 'rest his eyes'. Tristan: Dressed in a battered electric blue sweater with several cigarette burnholes and a pair of jeans, fully equipped with what Dionysus kids patented and now sell as the Essential Bloody Mary Kit™, Tristan walks into Eros' cabin, not thirty minutes later. "You ordered biting sense of humour and irresistable body?" Skylar: He rose his head from the pillow on the floor looking around for a body to match the voice. "Oh so you came?" He checked his phone, "...Ten minutes late..." Tristan: After spotting Skylar and sending him a wink, the man walked into the kitcen to make their cocktails. Skylar: A quick sigh escaped his lips after hearing the cocktail shaker, "These better be good..." Tristan: He returned five minutes later with two perfectly executed Bloody Marys, complete with celery and smoked bacon. "Drink up," he said, setting one of the glasses on the coffee table, before sitting down on the floor next to Skylar, his back resting against the couch. Skylar: He almost vomited at the sight of the Bloody Marys, "Really? You know I hate Bloody Marys." He proceeded to drink it anyway. Tristan: "Nonsense, nobody hates Bloody Marys. They're faking it," he said, taking a bite of bacon. Skylar: He shrugged, taking another sip. "I don't really hate them per se, they're just not my favourite." Tristan: "No, see," he gulped down some of the delicious red liquid, licking his lips, "it's food and booze all in one. I'd call it genius, if it somehow had nicotine in it as well. You know, especially in the winter, it'd save me from the danger of getting frostbite when I go out for my morning smoke." Tristan couldn't smoke inside the cabin, not if he didn't want to get a shower in the form of fire alarm sprinklers. Skylar: He rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should see about getting a special smoking room or something. Might cut down on the number of fatalities in your cabin." He downed the rest of his glass and lay down again, pulling the duvet up to his chin. Tristan: "Oi, I only smoke around non-smokers if they're okay with it," he finished his drink and bit into his celery stick, resting his head against the couch arm, still tired. Skylar: He turned over to his side, looking up at Tristan, "Y'know I would invite you in but frankly I don't want to explain myself if Rhi just so happens to spontaneously come over or something." Tristan: He nodded, looking around for a pillow. "I can do friend....stuff....hanging out....things. Do you have any movies?" Skylar: He yawned, cuddling into his pillow, "I have Netflix, but that means walking to my room which I really want to do but that would require me getting up." Tristan: He sighs, "I mean, I did walk all the way to here because you wanted company." Skylar: "Okay fine, fine." He got up and wrapped the spare duvet over his shoulders before marching into his room in which the bed was still perfectly made and was extremely tidy, for Skylar's standard. He dropped down onto his bed and pointed to the media station in his room. "You can figure it out." Tristan: He practically dragged himself to Skylar's room and plopped down next to him on the bed, after getting the remote. A little bit of confused fiddling later, Horns started streaming and he tried to get more comfortable, probably hitting Skylar a couple times in the process. Skylar: He grunted as Tristan hit him a slap up the face, "You probably could have moved without doing that but okay." Tristan: He shrugged, "Meh." Skylar: He accidentally fell asleep during the movie and whilst sleeping he managed to drape his arm around Tristan's torso. Tristan: As the ending credits started rolling, Tristan carefully removed Skylar's arm from his torso and slipped out of the bed, taking a few seconds to glance at the boy before making his way out of the room. He wasn't cut out for falling asleep while watching movies with people and it didn't even make him sad anymore. He walked away from Eros' with a sardonic smile. He took his phone out and made arrangements for the night -- he'd do what he did best, sell some brats LSD for their house party, drink until he's not entirely sure if he has more blood or alcohol running through his veins, fuck the first attractive and willing person he sees or maybe several. What did it matter that Skylar's breathing against his neck felt like butterfly kisses, or that he had to try very, very hard to keep from tangling his fingers in his hair while he slept? He'd do what he did best and get it over with. Skylar: It wasn't like him to be up during the A.M hours on a Sunday morning but then again it wasn't like him to be sober on a Sunday morning either. He stood beside the kitchen counter in the small kitchen which was rarely used due to the state of it and was trying to clean the counter-tops. Alas it was pointless as even after a mere two rubs Skylar got bored and eventually gave up and collapsed onto the couch in the sitting room still slightly confused at how he'd got the motivation to clear up. He turned the TV on and rolled to his side, this position was beginning to get oddly familiar to him due to him not leaving the cabin in what seemed like a week. Tristan: It was only logical, he mused, lying on the floor with only a pair of pants on, next to a stain that looked like a mix of blood and whiskey. By the time it took to form that thought in his half unconscious brain, he forgot what it was that was only logical. To call his room a mess would be an understatement -- it looked as if someone had hosted nineteen parties in a row and didn't even bother to throw out the plastic cups. Actually, that was more or less exactly what had happened that week; Tristan Lauder, party lover (moody party lover, but a party lover nonetheless) and part time illegal substances dealer, had gone all out. Everyone had left a couple of hours ago to sleep long into the PMs, yet Tristan was stuck in that not quite down from last night's high not quite sleeping and quite hangover state, and had been curled up on the floor for the past two hours. Skylar: Soon his eyelids got heavy and the images on the TV seemed to just be one overly large blur as he began to lose interest. He was tired due to being up so early but he'd sworn to himself that he'd try and sleep at a reasonable hour tonight and napping at 2pm wasn't going to encourage that at all. He sat up, surveying his surroundings, the only thing different was that apparently some poor child was made leave the cabin as one coat was missing off the coat hooks. He got off the couch and made the dangerous trek into the kitchen to make himself a mug of coffee. Tristan: There was static in his ears, a jumble of images in front of his eyes. His tounge felt like old parchment as he clicked it against the roof of his mouth. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine loved ones sitting next to him; Lilian with her loving yet ultimately crazy eyes, or Eden with her burned veins, or Damian, and sometimes even Skylar, or Lydia. The scary part was that they'd still be there when he opened them. Skylar: It took him a while but eventually he remembered that he was meant to have been at Apate's Cabin about an hour ago and quickly puts on a pair of shoes (which were actually not his but one of his brother's) and ran out of the cabin, sprinting at full speed over to Apate's cabin despite the snow, ice and fog that layered the ground. Tristan: '''He could barely register someone knocking on his door, opening it and setting a glass of water on the coffee table. It took him a while to recognize the person as one of his half sisters that frequent his 'parties'. He groped blindly for the glass, but eventually gave up and let his hand drop. '''Skylar: As he came to Apate's Cabin he practically bounded up the steps without holding onto the banister and rapped gently onto the door as he entered the porch, hoping at least one person was there to let him in, hopefully the counselor. Seemingly every person in Apate's Cabin decided to ignore the knocking on their door, except one girl, younger that the rest, thirteen at most. Reluctantly, she opened the door, gave Skylar a one-over and, leaving the door ajar, made her way back to the living room area. Skylar: He nodded at the girl and made his way around to the counsellor's office only to realize no one was there and just decided to leave before he decided to go give Tristan a visit. He walked over to Tristan's room and realized someone was in there already but he just shrugged and entered the room without being given permission. "Uhm, hey?" Tristan: He had to pause before replying, slowly rubbing his palm over his face. "I thought I told you to leave already. Was it Eden?" Skylar: He tilted his head, unsure as to what Tristan is saying, "No you haven't been talking to me in like three days." Tristan: He groaned and buried his face in the carpet, everything turning before his eyes. Skylar: He walked over to the patch of carpet which Tristan was laying on and sat down beside him before beginning to try and comfort him as he stroked his shoulder. Tristan: "I'm going to kill whoever brought this shit c-dust in here, what the'' fuck''." his muffled voice makes his words hard to understand. Skylar: He sighed, not really understanding what he was going on about and continued to try and comfort him using soothing touches. Tristan: '''Involuntarily, really, Skylar's fingers calmed him and he slowly turned to face him. "Are you real?" '''Skylar: He's kind of shocked by the question, "Well, I hope so...." He continued with the stroking. Tristan: "Prove it," came his reply, a frown tugging on his lips. "Eden said she was real, too, but then I blinked and she v-vanished." Skylar: He blinked, trying to think of what to do. Well I could slap him or kiss him. He mulled this over for a few brief seconds before choosing the latter. Tristan: A sigh escaped him as Skylar's lips met his own; this is real he is real real real real. Tristan kissed him back, all soft lips and tender touches. Skylar: This continued on for a while before Skylar broke the kiss, gasping for air as he laid his forehead against Tristan's. Tristan: A smile tugged on his lips, small but real. "That should work," he muttered, his lips grazing Skylar's because of how close their faces were. Skylar: He kissed Tristan again, this time with slightly more force. By this time it had already passed three o'clock and dark clouds were beginning to cover the sky, an obvious sign of the snow storm that was about to happen. Tristan: Grinning into the kiss, Tristan took hold of the other's waist and flipped them over, Skylar's back hitting the floor with a bit of a thud. He smirked down at him, before pressing kisses on his neck. Skylar: He moaned gently as he snaked his arms around Tristan's torso before he tried to move them under his shirt. Tristan: He leaned in for another kiss, teeth grazing over Skylar's bottom lip, smirk still in place. Skylar: He initiated the third kiss with the same intensity of the second as his hands had started wandering. Tristan: A few hours later, after, ahem, things happen, and a short nap, Tristan untangled his limbs from Skylar's, careful not to wake the other boy up. Having sobered up significantly if not entirely, he went in for a quick shower and put on fresh clothes. The night was still young -- well, it wasn't even night yet, per se -- and Tristan had things to do and schemes to attend to. Barely out the door, he was already speaking to a business partner of sorts and making plans. Somewhere along the way, he ended up at a house party in upstate New York City, downing his seventeenth shot of whatever the host was serving him, making peculiar white lines disappear from tables and almost having fun. It was no wonder, really, that by the end of it all, he was out in the streets, running around without his trousers on and it definitely hadn't been unexpected for him to end up at the back of a police car, then in a damp cell with a couple more people like him, or worse. They woke him up at 5AM, because he needed to make his call. Without thinking, he recited the number of one of the most unreliable people he knew; Skylar Lune. Skylar: The sound of his faint ringtone is heard as he awoke in the room which he knew wasn't his. He reached out to grab a hold of his phone, he then hit the green 'answer call' button and held it up to his ear. He mumbled as he was only just awake, "Yeah? Hello?" He rolled over to his back suddenly coming to the realization that he was in Tristan's room due to the strange scent that filled it. Tristan: The sigh that left his lips when he heard Skylar's voice was one of relief. "Gods, I'm rarely this happy that someone picked up my call. I need..." For whatever reason, Tristan felt nervous to tell Sky what he needed him to do. He ran a hand over his face. He was so, so tired. "I'm in jail. I need you to bail me out. There's no money in my room, and you won't find my place in the city alone, so you'll need to find Blackwater. Leo. Pandia's. Tell her I'll pay her back ASAP," the words escaped him in a rush, he was anxious to get them out, be done with whatever this feeling was, humiliation, shame, he wasn't sure. Skylar: There was a sudden yawn and a pause before he started to speak again, "I mean, I could do that in theory..." He sighed and ran a hand over his face much like what Tristan has just done. "Okay, fine. Where are you?" He sat up in the bed, suddenly realizing that he'd need to find his clothes before going anywhere. He began tapping his fingers over the back on his phone as he held it to his ear. Tristan: Biting his lip, he tugged on his sleeves, indulging in his nervous habits. This behaviour wasn't natural for him; he'd been arrested before, for worse, and he'd gotten away, and all that was needed right now was the bail, but he was still acting strange. This made him even more nervous. "Staten Island. It's seven hundred fifty bucks." Skylar: Rising from the bed, he pulled on his jeans, using his shoulder to hold up his phone, "I'll be there in about twenty minutes, give or take a few." He seemed to have completely ignored how much it the bail was. Tristan: He was receiving some mean looks from the officer overlooking him, but still couldn't help a smile forming on his face. "Thanks," he breathed, hoping Skylar heard how much he meant it, and hung up. Skylar drives and all that fun stuff. Skylar: He took tentative steps towards the police station, wondering if people he knew were working that night. He then gave out a deep breath and continued on, opening the door and spying a person he knew working the desk. Trailing his feet he made his way the the counter where he collapsed down onto his shoulder and gave the man a contemptuous look. The man looked around in his mid-30's though could be mistaken as older due to his already graying hair. The policeman, let's call him Hood, looked up from some paperwork he was proof-reading, his eyes red. He was obviously tired. "Lune," he said, not much emotion in his voice. Lune, S. was a frequent guest at the Staten Island police station. It took officer Hood a second to notice that Lune was alone. His eyebrows knitted together, he repeated the young man's name again, this time as a question. Skylar: His fingers tapped mischievously across his cheek as he pondered on how to ask about Tristan, he the suddenly decided to take a smart-ass approach and pretended he was coming to hand himself in, "I did something awful..." Hood: A sigh left the man's lips. "Did you set fire to something big?" Skylar: He groaned, "No I killed a spider because he wanted to get into bed with me." Hood: He groaned right back in fake aggrevation, "Damn it, Lune, I'll have to drag you to max now." Rolling his eyes, the pretense falling, he asked, "What are you doing here? Please don't say you missed me that bad." Skylar: He sighed, "My dick-ass friend did something and guess who he decided to call?" He straightened up from his hunched over position and began tapping on the table, slight rushes of excitement were filling his eyes. Hood: He gave a nod and an almost smile. "Give me a name." Skylar: He sighed, "Tristan Lauder." Hood: He typed the name into the computer by his side and looked up a few moments after. "ID, bail money, you know the drill." Category:NickiWilliams Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:Active Camp Half-Blood Roleplays